Of Love and Loss and Fear
by seriesfanatic
Summary: A sad depressing fic about EO and I hope you all don't kill me afterwords but I deamed of this one day and then suddenly I was writing a prolouge to my dream and now it just keeps coming. So RnR love you all.
1. I Hope You Bleed

**Of Love and Loss…and Fear**

_Seriesfanatic_

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blear and insanity.**

**A.N: I think this is the only fic I have EVER posted that I have already written another chapter for BEFORE posting, so hopefully you guys won't be hanging on this one. I tend to write this one in science or math class when I'm extremely pissed and thinking depressively so don't get mad at the entire plot line. But the original story was a dream I had at my grandma's house so I don't know where this came from actually. But I dedicate this to, DannyPhantom66, because she's a great writer/friend and I adore her but I'm mad cuz she's giving up on FanFiction. Well, enjoy the story. /3--Trixie**

"**I love you all, class dismissed." --Boy Meets World "_Brave New World"_**

Chapter One: I Hope You Bleed

Elliot watched her enter the station house with two Styrofoam cups of coffee. This had been the ritual each morning since she had returned to the SVU. She sat down gracefully and her auburn ponytail swung playfully across her shoulders for a moment. She passed him a cup of coffee and looked up to him, a smile lying lightly on her lips. Where words could have been spoke there was silence, but a protective silence that didn't make you wonder if it was you who had made the mistake. Cragen appeared beside their desks moments later.

"I just got a call saying our perp was spotted." He rambled off the address and instinctively the two detectives stood and grabbed their coats.

Within moments they were in the similar predicament they commonly wound up in. They stood, guns aimed head on with a perp holding his own gun aligned with theirs and their victim used as a shield against the detectives gunfire. Elliot glared and Olivia spoke soft words of reassurance and connected with the perp just like she always had and always would. When the perp gave up completely and threw both his gun and the victim to the floor John Munch was right there slapping hand-cuffs on the pedophile's wrists. This had become a pattern over the last seven years but Elliot would not give it up for the world. They exited the warehouse with success painted on their lips. They were laughing at a joke that no one else could hear as they returned to the station.

The road was wet and the ice was thick but neither of them notice until Elliot lost control of the wheel. Olivia sat back in her seat and tried not to panic. Then suddenly it stopped spinning and for a moment they could breathe. He tried to start the car but it wouldn't even groan out a single mechanical breath. A light blinded Olivia an a deafening horn followed. The semi-driver attempted to turn but the trailer was too long and collided with the passenger side of the car. Then everything went black.

**A.N: I know, I'm an evil person, but like I said, I get depressive in Science and Math class. So review and I just might put on the second chapter before the weekend ends… /3 Samantha**


	2. And You’re Gonna Save Me…

**Of Love and Loss…and Fear**

_Seriesfanatic_

**A.N: Not mine. Well, this is chapter two and I have to tell you, I am amazing surprised at the limited response to this. Maybe all of you guys are on vacation or something. Well, I wrote this chapter in Science a few days ago after I got detention so I'm posing and hoping for reviews. Oh, and by the way, I'm going away for the weekend (22nd-24th) but when I get back I'll try to get some updating done since I'll have two days to write. So, love you all--**

Chapter Two: And You're Gonna Save Me…

Detective John Munch sat in Olivia's hospital room, Captain Don Cragen stood in Elliot's, Detective Odafin Tutuola was attempting to find the bastard who did this to his friends. Elliot was definitely in better shape then Olivia but both of them remained in a weakened state.

John stood as he heard Cragen enter the room for the first time since the accident. The sight Cragen saw made him step back and lean against the wall. Olivia, the woman he looked to as a daughter, and the strongest person he had even met laid there unmoving and barely breathing, blood seeping through the bandages that covered the majority of her body. He slowly walked to the bedside of his detective and took her bruised hand in his. John quietly slipped out of the room to let Cragen have his moment.

"Olivia, I can't believe you're in here. I don't blame you, of course, but you need to get through this. For all of us." He left the room and saw John leaning against the wall outside Elliot's room and another person had joined him. Don would have expected Casey or Fin to be there but that wasn't who he saw. Dani Beck stood crying and Munch had a hand on her shoulder. Don silently wondered why she wasn't in the room if she cared so much about him but when he passed the room he saw Elliot's family there crying. Kathy saw him and silently ushered him in and he hesitantly complied.

"Don." Kathy sighted and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry this happened." Kathy shook her head and sobbed into his chest.

"I don't blame you." She simply states. After some time of the family crying and Don sitting in a corner silently Elizabeth came up to him.

"Mr. Cragen, who was the lady out side crying with Mr. Munch?" He didn't want to think about Dani because he didn't think that she should be there.

"That's Elliot's old partner." Was all he could think to say. Lizzie nodded and walked away, probably sensing in a way his discomfort.

XXX

The night came soon and the squad realized that there was nothing they could do by just sitting there in the waiting room. When the numbers on the digital clock flashed 11:00 and the starless sky enveloped the city Elliot opened his eyes. The beep of the heart monitor echoing through the halls irritated him. He suddenly felt a pounding in his head as the memory came back and he subconsciously heard Olivia scream. He shot up now ignoring all the pain. He figured his head was minor and that all that had happened was that his head had hit the windows shattering on impact, he walked out of the room even more worried when he didn't see Liv in the waiting room. He walked past rooms and look in each, then finally he saw the most horrific sight: Olivia was surrounded by doctors and nurses frantically running around searching for something. He placed his hand on the door's window and prayed silently for everything to turn out alright.

An intern in light blue scrubs put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Stabler, please return to your room." The young man said. Unable to bear the suspense he complied with the young man's demand and reluctantly returned to his room.


	3. Taken Too Soon

**Of Love and Loss…and Fear**

_Seriesfanatic_

**A.N: Not mine. Well, this is chapter three and I hope you all don't kill me. I wrote this while listening to "Five for Fighting" and watching "Boy Meets World" Season One, while talking to my friend Autumn on AIM at midnight on a Wednesday. It's a little crazy and a little depressing but…IDK. (I love you.) /3 Trixie**

Chapter Three: The People You Care Most About in Life Are Taken From You Too Soon…

With the silence lingering in the cold air between them she said,

"I love you, too." He looked to her with surprise in his eyes and all he could do was smile and thank God for the beautiful woman before him. He lifted his hand to her cheek but could only feel cold beneath his fingers. He pulled away and was jolted awake.

He frantically looked around and found himself in a hospital bed and confusion fogging his brain. His co-worker sat beside him on a chair. He slept bundled up on his jacked with his badge hanging on his side.

"Hey, John…wake up…" Elliot stated. When he stirred and looked to him Elliot was shocked to see his eyes outline in red. "Jesus, what's wrong?" John Munch swallowed hard before replying.

"She's not gonna make it, Elliot. Olivia…she's lost so much blood and the bank is nearly empty. There's no more anyone can do." He rambled off.

"How much time dos she have?" Elliot begged. John shook his head.

"Limited hours." Was all he could estimate. Elliot sat up ignoring the shooting pains inside of him. He stood and John took him to Olivia's room then left the partners alone.

"Olivia" He whispered as he took her pale hand in his. She slowly turned her head to face him. She was so dizzy an she couldn't think. The doctor's had given her medication but her head was still pounding.

"El…I--" he shook hi head.

"It's my fault. I should be where you are."

"No, no faults. Not now, okay? Just be here when I'm gone." He didn't want to admit that she might not be there in a few hours but he didn't cry. He smiled for her.

"Tomorrow's the new year." She nodded.

"On hour." He looked behind him to the clock and realized she was right.

They sat there, talking. Olivia was barely staying awake but she continued listening to Elliot for the last breaths of her life. The heart monitor soon beat in time with the countdown.

"10...9...8..." Voices echoed through the hall. The squad now surrounded the room but Elliot kept Olivia's hand in his and continued to keep composure. "4...3...2..."

"I love you, Olivia." He smiled. Through her dry lips she replied,

"I love you, too." And a steady beep filled the room. Elliot finally cried and laid his head on Olivia's placing his lips to her soft, cold flesh.

XXX

He sat in his cold apartment building holding an empty beer bottle. His lips were still cold and he watched the clock but his mind did not register the fact that each second that slipped by was one more second that Olivia was gone. He couldn't think of that right now. So among the shambles of everything he had lost, in the apartment that he hadn't changed since he had paid the first month's rent, the only thing that he let himself remember was Olivia's phone number. The numbers continued to roll through his mind continuously. He closed his eyes but couldn't block out the vision of seeing Olivia close her eyes for the last time. He went to the kitchen to grab another beer but found only whiskey. He grabbed it and pulled the top off and took a large gulp of it ignoring the burning in his throat. He looked to his badge on the coffee table and wondered what Olivia had wondered all along. What was the point in being in the SVU?

**A.N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I killed Olivia I promise I won't do it again. I hope you all don't kill me but I will accept flames since I was so cruel to you. **

**My sincerest apologies, Samantha.**


End file.
